muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets 3
Grover Bluejoy.jpg Snapshot 275.png Snapshot 267.png Snapshot 268.png ScaredyEngines37.png Snapshot 277.png Snapshot 276.png Snapshot 247.png Snapshot 157.png File-MaskedMarch19.jpg 1. The Nineteen Song.png 19 kernels.jpg Snapshot 246.png Snapshot 265.png Snapshot 266.png thumb|link=The Muppets 3 is the working title of a forthcoming follow-up to the 2010 feature film The Muppets, 2015 8th feature film Muppets Most Wanted and 2015 9th feature film Muppets Go Global June 9, 2017. Walt Disney Pictures has confirmed that it is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) currently signed to write the screenplay. Cast Muppet Performers *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Baby, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Male Koozebanian, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama, Bull *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Chip, Randy Pig, Muppy, Digit, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2, Chester Rat, Skunk, Frogs, Kermit Moopet, Penguins, Fox, Dog *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Doglion, Baby, Lead Hobo Muppet, Mahna Mahna, Howard Tubman, David Hoggselhoff, Flaubert, Righton Bird, Angel Marie, Zippity Zap, Unicorn, Singing Food, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Lowland Gorilla, Bull, Spoonbill, Snookie Blyer, Clueless Morgan *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Beard, Emily Bear, Constantine, Snowth, Whaddayasay Bird, Miss Mousey, Harold the Woodpecker, J.P. Grosse, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Giraffe, Slim Wilson, Aretha, Green Frackle, Grizzly Bear, Louis Kazagger, Fazoob 3, Zelda Rose, Norman, Angus McGonagle, James Bobin Muppet, Frogs, Bull, Janice Moopet, Rowlf Moopet, T.R., Female Koozebanian *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Flash, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Bean Bunny, Andy Pig, Baby, Droop, Snowth,Walleye Pike, Sprocket, Polar Bear, Frogs, Bull, Hornbill, Mr. Poodlepants, Shakey Sanchez, Dog, Nigel the Conductor, Gil (frog), Goat, Captain Pighead, Zeke, Timmy Monster, Fazoob 1, Gloria Estefan, Purple Frackle, Baskerville, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut, Singing Food, Frogs, Bull, Koala *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Sal Minella, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Larry, Seymour, Mildred Huxtetter, Gorgon Heap, Ohboy Bird, Old Joe, Blue Frackle, Nigel the Director, Owl, Fazoob 4, Brown Bear, Singing Food, Frogs, Bull, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Lenny the Lizard, Quongo the Gorilla, Porcupine *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, Baby, Hobo, Old Tom, Bill (frog), Zebra, Gramps, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, J.G., Spotted Dick, Lemur, Singing Food, Frogs, Fozzie Moopet, Mad Monty *Bruce Lanoil as Singing Food, Nigel,Hobo, Gorilla *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Wanda, Baby, Alynda, Ohreally Bird, Gaffer, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Bertha, Lou, Baby Skeeter, Trumpet Girl, Singing Food, Frogs, Gorilla, Rabbit, Flamingo *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Polly Lobster, Leon, Mulch, Brool Minstrel, Lion, Frogs, Elmo * Brian Henson as Dr. Phil van Neuter, Seymour the Elephant *Louise Gold as Annie Sue, Kangaroo *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Debbie, Youknow Bird, Frogs *Nigel Plaskitt as Leprechaun *Mak Wilson as Leprechaun *Anthony Asbury as Dragon, the Mutations, Carter *Billy Barkhurst as Elephant, Baby *Michelan Sisti as Singing Food *Carmen Osbahr as Afghan Hound and Baby *Paul McGinnis as Baby, Rat *Noel MacNeal as Baby *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Gaffer, Pink Frackle, Jill (frog) and Vicki *Liam Aker as Kevin Aker, Baby *John Kennedy as Baby, Singing Food, Bullfrog *Additional Muppet Performers *David Barclay, Alex Villa, Andy Hayward Art Vega Chase Woolner. Josh Cohen James Godwin Michael Oosterom, Patrick Johnson Tau Bennett Sean Johnson, Marc Petrosino, Tanya Haden, Tim Blaney David Stephens, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero: Tim Lagasse Human Cast *Robert Downey Jr., as toto *Horatio Sanz as Lord tex *Zooey Deschanel, as Edna *Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe *Jason Segel as Gary *Tina Fey as Nadya Cameo Performances By *Steve Martin *Terry Crews *Claire Danes *Viola Davis *Drew Barrymore *Ryan Reynolds *Tom Hanks *Billy Crystal *Kristen Schaal *Billy Dee Williams *Seth Meyers *Josh Gad *Janelle Monáe *Macklemore *Lady Gaga *Jay Leno *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Frank Oz *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters (speaking)'' *80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Alynda, Albatross, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Armadillo, Babies, Bad Polly, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bertha, Betsy Bird, Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, Big Bird, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Brown Bear, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Bullfrog, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chester Rat, Chickens, Chip, Clueless Morgan, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dogs, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Droop, Elephant, Elvises, Elmo, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Flaubert, Flower-Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Fozzie Moopet, Frackles, Flamingo, Frogs, Fox, Gaffer, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Goat, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Hornbill, James Bobin Muppet, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, Kevin Aker, Koala, Larry, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, the Moopets, Mr. Poodlepants, Muppy, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Quongo the Gorilla, Rats, Rabbits, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Snookie Blyer, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Timmy Monster, T.R., Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot *''Background Muppets (non-speaking)'' *Aardvark, Ace Yu, Aliens, Alligators, Agnes Stonewick, Artie Springer, Anthony, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Badger, Bananas, Barbara, Bats, Bears, Beastie, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Beth Bear, Betina and Belinda Cratchit, Big Head, Billy Bunny, The Birdman, Bison, Black Dog, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, Bugsy Them, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Cats, Cecil Bear, Chicken Hawk, Chopped Liver, Cinders, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Codzilla, Crab, Croaker, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Dolphins, Donkey, Don the Prop Guy, Ducks, Earl, Edgar Bear, Eric the Parrot, Ernest Pleth, Eugene the Mink, Eugene the Tuba Player, Fast Eddie, Female Singers, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish Singer, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Flute-Snatcher, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Ghosts, Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gnu, Goggles, Grump, Hippopotamus, Horses, Hummingbird, Iguana, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Jones, Jowls, Koozebanian Phoob, Large Marvin Fraggle, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lizards, Llama, Lobsters, Mad Dog, Masterson Rat, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Mole, Moose Head, Moray Eel, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Murray the Minstrel, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Orangutan, Ostrich, Parrots, Pelican, Pervical Bear, Platypus, Poison Cackler, Prairie Dogs, Przewalski's Horse, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Rover Joe, Salmon, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Sea Turtle, Seals, Shakes, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Sloth, Snakes, Sopwith the Camel, Spiders, Squirrels, Skulls, Tatooey Rat, Terri Springer, Thig, Thompson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Toad, Tom, Dick, and Harry, Tortoise, Troy, Turkey, Turtle, Undertaker, Vulture, Wally, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whale, The White Rabbit, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Wolves, Woodland Animals, Yak, Yellow monster pirate *''Animated Characters (speaking)'' *Bluebirds Crew *Director: James Bobin *Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller *Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Muppet Captain: Bill Barretta *Original Songs: Bret McKenzie *Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Category:Muppet Movies Category:2017 Category:Ohboy Bird